


After Total War Can Come Total Living

by LizBee



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, cold war vibes, time skip negates age difference, unconventional pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizBee/pseuds/LizBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirty-five years ago, Lin Beifong gave her life for Republic City.  Except ... she didn't.  Chief Mako takes his old boss out for a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Total War Can Come Total Living

**Author's Note:**

> Many, _many_ thanks to Nonelvis for the beta. This was inspired just over a year ago by a piece of art posted by storyboarder [Will Ruzicka](http://will-ruzicka.tumblr.com/), depicting a 50-something Chief Mako. [Suffice to say, I had some feelings.](http://liz-squids.tumblr.com/post/106096858562/will-ruzicka-i-sort-of-lost-the-drive-to-finish) Mostly, "Um, it's a shame about the age difference, Lin would be totally into that." Fic has, at last, happened. Title is from a 1943 advertisement that probably wasn't _meant_ to sound totally terrifying.

Mako gave orders that he was to be contacted if Beifong went near the spirit portal, but three weeks passed before he got the call. He was in a meeting when it came, another long hearing before the Presidential Sub-Committee on Subversion and Sabotage. By the time he had made his apologies and arrived at Avatar Korra Park, the only sign of Beifong was the rubble that had previously been a high fence, and the unnatural twist in Officer Chi-lun's arm.

"Chief!" Chi-lun moved to wave at Mako with his good arm, only to be pushed firmly back down by Sergeant Liqun.

"If you won't sit still," snapped Liqun, "I'll heal your arm back-to-front."

"What happened?" Mako asked, although he was pretty sure he could figure it out.

"She broke my arm!" Chi-lun looked way too pleased about this. " _Lin Beifong_ broke my arm."

"I'll break the other one if you don't stop bouncing around," Liqun snapped. There wasn't much mystery about why she had become a cop instead of becoming a healer like her parents. "We couldn't stop her," Liqun added to Mako. "Sorry, Chief."

"It's okay."

"You won't charge her, will you?" Chi-lun asked. "For the thing with my arm?"

"You want me to?"

Chi-lun shook his head quickly. "I might have a bit of memory loss, Chief, on the stand, if you know what I mean."

"I do," said Mako. "Take the rest of the night off."

"You want me to call the relief team?" Liqun asked.

"No. I'll wait."

Liqun looked doubtful, but didn't argue.

They took off a quarter of an hour later. Mako settled down on a rock -- formerly part of the fence -- and looked up at the spirit portal.

The light was white again, a straight beam of pure energy reaching for the sky. He had almost forgotten what it had looked like when it was first created. He -- and the rest of the city, he guessed -- had gotten used to the distortions, the strange colours, the faraway screams of spirits trapped in the threshold when the bomb went off.

A few months after the bombing, when Korra finally gave in and admitted she couldn't restore the portal, the city had walled it off. No one could pass through it, and it was a danger to the public, throwing out illusions and distortions in reality itself that lured people to oblivion.

Jinora always said they just needed more time.

Thirty-five years, to be exact, and a handful of months and days. Then the portal had flickered and restored itself. And Lin Beifong, killed pursuing the bomber into the spirit world, had returned to Republic City.

It was already a legend. The story changed with every retelling, but Mako had seen the report of the officer who saw it, and her account of Beifong's injuries. And he had seen the chief herself in the hospital, before she woke up, still plugged full of tubes and pumped with drugs while the healers fixed the damage from the bomb blast.

Opal had been sitting at Beifong's bedside.

"She should have been killed," she said.

Mako believed it. And he had known from that moment that Beifong would return to the portal.

He figured she might welcome some company when she finally came out. He'd heard from Bolin -- who had it from Opal -- that the visit to Zaofu had gone … badly. He knew from Meelo that she'd gone straight from the airship dock to Air Temple Island, and then she'd come here.

He couldn't imagine it. Doing your job, rushing into danger, ready to die, and then blinking and finding that thirty-five years had passed. Your friends and family dying of old age, their children fully grown and middle-aged themselves.

He couldn't guess what she was feeling, but he was maybe the closest thing she had to a peer right now, at least until Korra returned from the border dispute she was negotiating between North and South Yi.

He had arrived just after five. Across the bay, he heard the clock strike seven, then eight.

His arm began to throb, and he massaged it through the leather sleeve that protected the thick scar tissue. The spirit burn was linked to the portal: when the bomb detonated, the healing burn became intensely painful, a constant distraction. The discomfort had become more infrequent since the portal restored itself, but he was still constantly aware of the old injury, the damaged skin too sensitive to be exposed to the air. Korra and Jinora might have a theory about it. He'd ask when they got back to Republic City.

It was almost ten when a figure emerged from the portal: Beifong, arms crossed tight over her chest, a look of distant melancholy in her face. She paused when she saw him. It was a moment before recognition dawned and she approached.

"I just lost an argument with a carrot," she said. She sounded hollow. "This is apparently my life now. There's no going back."

"I'm sorry."

"I think I did some damage to one of your men."

"Yeah. He's pretty happy about it." Mako stood up. "You want to get a drink? I know a place."

"Cop bar?"

"No."

"Then yes."

It was just a few blocks away, in the unfashionable part of the city where emergency housing had been built after Kuvira's invasion. Tranh's Bar had once been the basement of a hastily-constructed block of apartments. Mako had lived in the building for a couple of years, sharing a two-bedroom flat with a married couple who worked the night shift. Inconvenient, but closer to police headquarters than his family's new home out in the suburbs.

He watched Beifong out of the corner of his eye as they made their way through the narrow streets. She lingered now and then to read the headlines on newsstands: _Lu Charges Imperialists Hold United Republic Jobs_ and _Ba Sing Se Orders Kyoshi Blockade_.

"It's funny," she said, "thirty-five years later, we're still fighting the same war. The Avatar must be furious."

"When the eastern provinces voted to become the New Earth Empire, she said we had to respect their wishes. She has … some regrets."

"I bet."

"It's down here." Mako took her elbow and led her down an alley that was half-consumed by spirit vines. A few of the smaller vines recoiled as Beifong approached.

"Is that new?" Mako asked.

"Apparently." With the barest trace of a smile, she said, "I'm told there was some debate about whether I should be allowed to survive the explosion."

"You were told … by a carrot spirit?"

"Seemed as good a source as any."

"This way."

The bar was down a narrow flight of stairs, through a dim passageway that eventually widened out into a cavernous room lit with old-fashioned luminous crystals. Tranh, behind the bar, nodded as Mako passed, putting down the glass he was cleaning and reaching for the good baiju. Other than themselves, there were only a handful of patrons: a quartet of middle-aged office-workers, and the house band, grabbing a few drinks between sets. Mako chose a round booth in the corner, away from other people.

"Chief." Perceptive as ever, Tranh had brought them the whole bottle, and two glasses. He threw a quick, curious look at Beifong as he poured -- he would have been a kid when she was lost, but the legend loomed large -- but just said, "This one's on the house. For her."

She raised her glass in thanks before throwing the shot back. She exhaled slowly as she put her glass down, watching Tranh walk away.

"Good choice," she said. "So how do you like my job?"

Mako swallowed his own drink and said, "You can't have it back."

"Pity."

Refilling Beifong's glass took him back to his days as the newest, youngest detective on the force, tasked with serving his superiors at the marathon drinking sessions that served as informal debriefings and bonding exercises for the investigation unit. Beifong's attendance was sporadic, but he had once seen her defeat Detective Kong in an arm wrestling contest while reciting classical Earth Kingdom poetry.

She must have been thinking of the same thing, because as she took the bottle and filled his own glass, she said, "You do this with your people?"

"When I can. Not as much as I'd like."

"Right." Beifong sipped her second drink. "The other crap gets in the way."

"Politics."

"Paperwork."

"Reporters."

"The next damn problem."

They drained their second glasses together, then moved apart as Tranh approached with a plate of skewered meat and dumplings.

When he was gone, Beifong said, "The force seems to run well. You're doing good work."

Mako didn't need her approval, but it was welcome nonetheless. The moment of feeling like a rookie again had passed. He leaned back, comfortable again in his own skin, Beifong's equal.

They ate in silence, until Beifong said suddenly, "Who took over from me?"

"Taka."

"Huh." She reached for a second skewer. "I wouldn't have picked her. Any good?"

"She took it seriously. Worked hard. People liked her." Mako ran a hand over the thin scar that ran from his ear to his jaw and added, "It wasn't enough. She only lasted a couple of years."

"Next?"

He counted them off on his left hand. "Ping -- he was too old for the job, he retired pretty soon. Liu -- corrupt. Weng -- lousy cop, but she was good at politics. Stepped down to run for president. Then Hu. He was great, but the triads sabotaged his airship. Truong had been his deputy. She had no imagination, but she worked hard and got the force cleaned up before she retired. Then me." He reached for his glass. "I've had the job twelve years. Longest since you."

Beifong nodded.

"It's a hard job," she said. "You can be the best cop in the city, but fail as chief. And appointments are as much about politics and family busllshit as anything else. I worked my ass off for nearly twenty-five years, and in the end, I got the job because I was a Beifong, and I knew Avatar Aang."

Mako smiled, reaching for the bottle.

"I got it because my nieces and nephews are Beifongs, and I know Avatar Korra."

"See?" she said, raising her glass. "To nepotism and cronyism. And other fucking stupid hiring policies." She refilled his glass as soon as it was empty, taking the chance to fill hers as well. She swallowed that drink quickly, then said, "You see much of Tenzin and his family?"

"Not as much as I'd like. My youngest is an airbender, so I used to visit the island a lot."

"Mm."

"I heard Tenzin's not well."

"Yeah."

"You saw him today?"

Beifong gave him a sidelong glance. "You know I did. You assign a detail, or just told people to let you know if they saw me?"

"Bit of both," he admitted. "Meelo gave me a call when your boat arrived."

"Why?"

Her voice cracked, and Mako had a glimpse of the despair beneath Beifong's facade.

"You're a Republic City cop," he said at last. "That means you're family. Didn't you tell me that once?"

"Yeah. Once."

She looked deeply shaken. Mako refilled her glass, and she curled her fingers around it like she was clinging to a lifeline.

"Thanks," she added.

Mako let the silence stretch, until she said, "It's hard. I never -- I thought I was going to die in the line of duty, and that was _fine_ , it was how I wanted to go. Maybe not that day, but--"

"You were ready."

"Yeah. And now -- this." She picked up her glass and knocked the drink back. "Tenzin's dying."

"I've heard."

"He's a year older than me. Even when we weren't speaking, he was always … there." Her mouth twisted. Mako reached for her hand, wondering if she would pull away. She didn't.

"I just--" Beifong covered her mouth with her other hand until, with a visible effort, she had calmed herself. "And who the hell let my sister become president?" she demanded.

"Well, the voters. She won in a landslide." Mako finished his own drink and added, "Twice."

"And all she had to do was drag our mother's legacy through the mud."

Mako shook his head.

"When that business came up, her opponents tried to put it all on _you_. Destroy your reputation, damage your sister's chances. Su told the truth, and Tenzin backed her up. And -- well, Toph made that choice a long time ago."

She nodded, slowly.

Mako added, "As for her legacy -- well, there's a new Beifong statue down at headquarters."

Her eyes widened.

"No," she said.

"I thought I should give you some warning. In case you decide to stop by."

"Of all the -- was this Suyin's idea?"

"Of course."

Beifong gave a little huff.

Mako refilled her glass and his own. When she had drained it, she said, "I guess I owe her an apology." She nibbled at a piece of marinated cow-hippo meat and added, "But that statue comes down. I know what rookie benders do to statues."

"Not just the benders."

"Oh?"

"Hats." Mako waved his hand. "It's life-size, and right there in the lobby, so … hats."

"Hats."

"It was festival masks a few years ago."

She covered her mouth to muffle her snort of laughter. It was infectious, or maybe they'd had too much to drink.

"Stop laughing at me," she said when she could draw breath.

"I can't help it."

"Do you know what we used to do to that old bronze of Sokka? Statues -- are -- subversive and dangerous--"

"They're an important part of Republic City's cultural environment. That's what we tell the tourists, anyway."

"I need another drink."

Mako poured it, careful not to spill a drop despite his suddenly unsteady hands. Beifong toasted him and raised her glass to her lips.

Mako said, "I think there's a photo of yours wearing a nice feather boa."

She choked.

"Made it into the paper."

"I think I liked you better when you were scared of me. I go away for a few decades, suddenly you're making fun of me."

"Beifong, I stopped being scared of you well before you went away."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Mostly," he added.

"Hmph." She filled their glasses, but didn't touch hers. "So. Police chief to police chief."

"Yeah?"

She edged closer to him and dropped her voice. "You ever get a rookie with a crush?"

"About one in every intake," Mako admitted quietly. "It's embarrassing. And no one warned me -- or maybe no one had a thing for Truong, she wasn't exactly magnetic. First time it happened, I had no idea what to do."

"Right. If it was a cop, you'd just bust their ass, but cadets--"

"They're practically children."

"So what do you do?" Beifong asked. "Say something to the drill sergeant? Or someone else?"

"It depends," Mako said. "If they're just being helpful -- you know--"

"Brown-nosing."

"Yeah. There, I just treat them like any other cadet. If they're dumb enough to say something--"

"Which at least lets you know they're an idiot."

"--that's when I have a word to their supervisor."

"Right. Good." Beifong reached for another skewer. "Always wanted to run that past someone. Tried to ask Saikhan, once. He looked at me like I'd gone insane."

"So … no rookies ever fell in love with him, then."

"Apparently not. And Mom just laughed at me, so I don't even want to know how she dealt with it. I don't think she had any scruples about sleeping with her officers."

Mako thought back to thirty-year old rumours, took his life into his hands, and said, "As opposed to medical examiners?"

Beifong swallowed a piece of meat and said, "How did you -- is that common knowledge?"

"Until just now, not even I was sure."

"Hmph." She seemed more surprised than angry. "Zhang worked for the city, not for me. It was … an informal arrangement. How'd you know?"

"Saw you talking once. And, you know, people guessed. It's hard to keep a secret from a building full of detectives."

"Right." Beifong gave him a small, rueful smile. "He's in Zaofu, now. Married again. Nice lady."

"Is it strange?" He didn't have to elaborate further.

"Unbelievably."

They were sitting close together, knees touching. Beifong caught his eye, but didn't move away.

Neither did he.

"You said you have kids?" she asked.

"Three."

"Married?"

"Not anymore."

"The job?"

Mako nodded. "Some other things, but … mostly the job."

"Good." Beifong leaned forward, and kissed him.

It was a light kiss, and as their lips touched, Beifong moved to rest her fingers on his right hand, tracing the texture of his protective leather sleeve.

Mako gasped and pulled away.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No. Opposite." Breathless, and not just because of the kiss, Mako flexed his bad hand. It still ached, but it also felt stronger. For the first time in years, he could curl one or two fingers without the rest following.

Beifong's eyes were wide. "Don't say I have weird spirit powers now," she said. "I feel the same as ever."

"That's Korra's area." He made a fist, then released it, reaching for Beifong. "Want to try again?"

This time he was ready for the jolt of energy as they touched, and as the kiss deepened, he wrapped his good hand in her hair, holding her close, conscious of her mouth on his, the taste of baiju, the pain in his arm slowly receding.

They pulled away.

"Tranh doesn't gossip," Mako said, "but I can't speak for anyone else here."

Beifong popped the last dumpling in her mouth, swallowed it and said, "I'm done. Do you want to go to bed with me, or keep drinking and talk about work?"

"Both?"

She smiled.

"Good."

"My place is about a fifteen minute drive from here."

"I'll pay. You get a cab."

She joined him outside a few minutes later, taking his arm and favouring him with one of her rare smiles.

"And I don't have weird spirit powers," she added.

She was silent on the journey to Mako's flat, her hand curled in his, her thumb tracing patterns on his knuckles. On the landing outside his flat, they exchanged leisurely kisses while he fumbled for his keys.

As he finally turned the lock, she said, "By the way, if you ever had a rookie crush on me, this would be a great time to never bring it up."

"I was way too scared of you to be infatuated," said Mako. It was about eighty percent true.

"Good," she said, reaching for him.

Naked, she was covered in small scars, fresh but faded, the legacy of the bomb. Mako started to count them, but gave up at twenty.

"Do you remember it?" he asked, sliding his hand between her legs.

"I remember … light. And stillness. Everything seemed to stretch … oh." She caught her breath as his fingers curled inside her. "Like that, yes. I don't want to think about it, I just want to feel--" She broke off as Mako tasted her.

"Like that?" he asked.

"Don't stop."

Afterwards, sated, somewhat dazed and just beginning to feel properly drunk, he watched while Beifong donned his shirt and picked up one of the reports from the stack on his bedside table.

"That's technically for official use only," he pointed out.

" _Technically_ , I'm still a city employee. You let your people get away with these sloppy characters?"

"I don't have time to teach them how to write."

"Hmph." Beifong returned that report to the pile and picked up another. "Wait, was this some kind of _espionage_ case?"

"Turned out to be. We thought it was a murder."

"I hate that bullshit. Give me a nice, clean, apolitical murder."

"I hear that. Does that make us terrible people?"

"It makes us cops, Mako." She put the file back. "I may not have a place in the world anymore, but I know who I am."

"You want a job? I could probably find a place for you in traffic control."

It was the wrong thing to say, and he knew it as soon as the words had left his mouth. Beifong sat up, pulling his shirt over her head.

"I should go," she said, her voice rough. "Thanks for … everything."

Mako caught her arm.

"Don't," he said. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want _pity_."

"How about…" Struggling to find the words, he leaned forward to rest his hands on her hips. "A comrade?"

Slowly, he felt her relax. She put her hands over his, sliding them around her waist. Mako pulled her closer, until she allowed herself to fall into his embrace.

"Korra will help you," he said into her hair.

"I'm not going to sit around waiting." Beifong shifted so that her head was level with his. "I got thirty-five years of backpay, you hear that?"

"Are you kidding? They tried to take it out of my budget."

"Typical." She ran her hand over his face, tracing the outline of his mouth and beard. "Even without the family money, I'm pretty well off. My attorney said I can do anything I want."

"So … what do you want?"

"My life back."

"Ah."

"Or my job, at least." She gave him a sad smile. "I know I'm a fossil compared with modern cops, I don't know a thing about this world yet, but … I do want your job." She rolled onto her back and put her hands over her face. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I get it." Mako sat up, reaching for the blankets. "You want to stay?"

"I do. Is that weird?"

"Compared with…?"

"Right." She claimed one of his pillows and slightly more than her share of the blanket. "Thanks."

Mako kissed her on the forehead.

"It's nothing, Chief."

As he drifted off to sleep, she said, "Who let Meelo become a cop, anyway?"

"'S complicated."

"Hmph."

He was woken by the phone ringing, and was on his feet and answering it before he remembered Beifong's presence. When he looked back at his bed, she was lying on her back, watching him.

"Murder," he said, hanging up. "Got to go." As he dressed, he said, "Or … you want to come?"

She hesitated. "No," she said at last.

"Are you--"

"I'm sure," Beifong snapped. "Go."

"Front door will lock itself behind you," he said, and left.

*

It was midnight before he finally made it home. The only trace of Lin Beifong was the towel in the hamper and his freshly made bed.

"Lin Beifong? Alive?"

This time, the pre-dawn call was long-distance. Through the crackle of static, Korra sounded delighted.

"Is she okay? No, I bet she's grumpy and miserable, same as always. Has she seen the statue yet?"

"Korra, what time is it in South Yi?"

"Beats me. I stopped off on Kyoshi Island to investigate that stupid blockade. I haven't seen a Republic City newspaper in weeks." There was a crackle, then she added, "Why, did I wake you?"

"You've mastered four elements. One day, you'll figure out timezones."

"Sorry. I was just so excited -- I mean, Beifong's alive! Jinora was right! Is she staying with Opal? I still think a penthouse suite violates the spirit of Air Nomad philosophy, but at least she has plenty of room. But tell Beifong she's always welcome at our place. Asami and the kids are still in the Fire Nation, but they won't mind."

"When are you coming back? I think she needs you."

"I'll leave the day after tomorrow," said Korra. "I'm sorry I can't get away sooner, but it's a mess here, and Ba Sing Se's just looking for an excuse to send in their 'advisors'. Which means the Dai Li."

"I can't see that ending well."

"I feel like Kyoshi's legacy's at stake."

"I understand."

"Tell Beifong I've missed her."

"We don't really--"

The connection was cut off before he could finish.

*

He ended his informal tracking of Beifong's movements, but Meelo told him she was spending her days on Air Temple Island, playing endless games of pai sho with Tenzin and reminiscing about their childhood.

"He recognises her most of the time," Meelo added. "More often than he recognises us, I think. It's good for him."

"Is she okay?"

"I think she will be."

*

Four days after she returned to the spirit portal, Beifong turned up at police headquarters. Word travelled fast, and by the time Mako reached the lobby, it was crowded with cops and support staff, all trying and failing to look casual and busy.

"Chief Mako." Beifong's voice was low and clear. "Give me a job. Please." She took a deep breath. "I'll go back to beat cop if I have to."

Everyone heard it. A public declaration of respect, a statement that she wasn't out to undermine him.

Mako permitted himself a small smile.

"That won't be necessary," he said.

The special investigations unit occupied offices in the northern wing of headquarters. Mako hadn't seen any of its personnel downstairs, and, seeing the satisfaction on Meelo's face, knew exactly which member had told them to wait.

"This is special investigations," said Mako. "Choi, Ng, Big Li, Ms Lee, Regular Li--"

"Small Le transferred to arson last month," Big Lee explained.

"--Hong, Wen, and you already know Meelo."

"And what's so special about your investigations?" Beifong asked.

"We deal with the complex," said Ms Lee.

"The political," Ng added, running a hand over her bald, heavily tattooed head.

"The _interesting_ ," said Meelo.

She turned to Mako. "I told you, I hate politics."

"Yeah, but you're good at it," he said. It was what she had told him years ago, when he complained about being assigned to five consecutive triad cases.

And she knew it, too, because she gave a little huff, then accepted the pile of paperwork Big Li held out.

"Thanks," she said. "Chief."

 

 

_end_  



End file.
